Wound
by Shasuke
Summary: Set after Ulquiorra deafeated Ichigo. Ichigo and his thoughts about the girl he couldn't save. Chapter 3 up!
1. My Wounds

**A little something I wrote during a class break. You know? Freetime? Luckily, our teacher is nice...YAY!**

**Disclaimer: For the fudging 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 time, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

Enjoy:D

* * *

**Wounds**

Ichigo layed there on the cold ground, breathing barely. He had just been defeated by Ulquiorra, not physcally but emotionally as well.

He told him it was basically his fault that Orihime was at Hueco Muendo at the first place. He told how everyday she shed tears in her prison, calling out his name.

He told him about the attemped rapes at her. The name calling, the bullying, the desperate cries for help...he told him _everything._

Ichigo felt so guilty inside, that it was eating him away bit by bit. He told her he would protect her, from anything, anyone...bullshit.

Look where she was now. Look where he was.

He cried silently, letting out tiny muffled squeaks. He prayed she was alright, that nothing bad would happen where ever she was. He didn't know how it happened...but once he started missing her big smiles to her 'KUROSAKI-KUN!' sweet yells...he fell in love with her.

To see her hurt...was now, to him, like killing yourself over and over again.

Where ever she was...

"I SAID GET THE FUCK UP!"

"NO!, please don't hurt him-AH!"

"GET THE FUCK UP WOMAN!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Everything was blurry and out of balance. But his ears heard correct.

That voice was so familiar...it had to be-

"LISTEN!" the other voice hushed. "If YOU don't get the fuck up, I'm going to _that _again! Ya hear me?!"

"I rather give it up, than you laying a finger on him!"

The other person chuckles, then stopped abruptly.

Ichigo kept listening.

A loud smacking noise was heard, mixed with a cry.

"Wanna play smartass with me? Trust me..I have no problem doing it right here!"

There was no doubt about it. It had to be her...it was Orihime.

Footsteps were heard, comming closer to him.

It stopped.

"Well?...Is he dead?"

A chocked cry and an exasperated sob camed out. "Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-ku-kun!"

Ichigo suddenly could see.

* * *

N/A: Should I continue? Bwhahaha! (don't know why I laughed)...Review if you have time! What's the point of having a review when you don't have the time! Did that even make sense? Lol! See you soon! 

Ichi


	2. My Mind

Back again!

I want to tell thanks to the people who have read. I'm glad! As for the reviewers, I thank them for telling me to continue, telling me I'm cruel, and calling me"evil ass shit"...

"..."

XD

This chapter is sort of a song- fic. Ichigo is singing it, but in his head. Be aware this is a song I wrote.

Enjoy!

* * *

_So...I can see your face._

_It wasn't smiling. You drop your teardrops on me,while you heal and mend my broken soul._

_Your bloodied, brusied face doesn't signify the hope I needed now and before..._

_What did this monster do to you?_

_Oh,what did this monster do?_

_He kicked you in the back, telling you " To hurry up soon."_

_You cough, spitting blood on the floor._

_Oh, what should I do?_

_Should keep looking at you?_

_What did this monster do to you?_

_Oh, what did this monster do?_

_He pulls you by the hair, forcing you scream._

_Then he throws you somewhere not seen._

_I yell out your name, screaming my heart out!_

_Someone tell me this is not what it's about!_

_WHAT SHOULD I DO? _**WHAT SHOULD I DO?!**

_I can only hear your breath, breathing somewhere...breathing somewhere._

_And I just know, that I'm not there._

_Forgive me, please! _

_All I wanted was to believe!_

_I suddenly feel something moving closer to me._

_I sit up straight, eying him out with teeth clenched._

_I can only hear your breath, breathing somewhere...breathing somewhere._

_And I just know, it isn't here._

_You gave me all you had. Every bit of energy._

_Your bloodied, brusied face now signifies the hope I needed to be._

_What did this monster do to you?_

_Oh, what did this monster do?_

* * *

N/A: You liked the song Ichigo was singing? Review if you have time! 


	3. My Heart

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait!

I plan to make this chapter the last, should I or should I not? It depends at the end whether you decide or not!

Enjoy Chapter 3! heh...with a twist. oh and SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I'd make Aizen and Urahara gay. : D

* * *

**My **_Heart _

"DAMN YOU!" Ichigo cried as he clashed swords with Grimmjow yet again. This was getting pretty frusterating. Grimmjow had a bored expression on his face.

_He isn't going to bring _**him**_ out. What would tick this guy off?_

Grimmjow retreated back, his sword slung over his left shoulder as he wore a frown looking down at Ichigo, who was panting and still holding his sword in a battle position.

Is **this** what he had been waiting for? Is **this** why he got up from bed everyday, grinning? No...**this --**he shot a disgusted look at Ichigo--wasn't it.

Grimmjow kept staring at him only to find Ichigo not staring back. He followed his gaze and his breath hitched. He was looking at **her**.

_'So...'_ Grimmjow thought, grinning slowly, ear to ear._ 'If I kill her...he might bring him out. But...' _His grin faded as watched Orihime all the way at corner near a tumble of rocks, unconsious. '_Is it worth it?'_

There was something about her, that understood him. He knew if he was with her, his temper would cease. Sometimes they won't and like today, they got worse. He almost raped her today all because she would change if she saw Ichigo.

That's right.

He also knew that she, Orihime Inoue, loved him, Ichigo Kurosaki and by the looks of things, with Ichigo looking at her like that, he could tell he loved as well.

Grimmjow suddenly felt his right arm move in front of him. _There's NO way in hell you love my woman! If I can't have her, then noone WOULD!_

A glow began to erupt from the palm of the Espada's right hand as the glow got bigger and bigger...it was a cero. The greastest cero.

Ichigo eyes averted to Grimmjow, finnally realizing what he was doing.His eyes widended in fear.

_Oh no._

The cero blasted to Orihime's direction. "NOOOOOOO!" Ichigo cried as shunpoed to where she was. His eyes black and the pupils formed golden amber.

"GESTUGA TENSHOU!"

The black, colorless force swept on anything it could reach in it's radius. Grimmjow's eyes holded at look of shock.

"Shit." was all he could say as the darkness swept and erased him away, leaving no trace. At all.

Ichigo's eyes returned to normal after the powerful blow he sent. He looked at the place where Grimmjow had been.

Unaware, a shadowy figure walked from the shadows making their presence cast silence and their walking not seen by blind eyes. The figure bent down to Orihime side and put what looked like a round pill inside her mouth. Orihime swallowed as a reflex to do. The shadow stood up, walked back to shadows, only holding the appearence of Espada 4.

A small cough came from behind him. Ichigo spun around.

There was Orihime, trying standing up straight with great difficulty. "Inoue! Heal your self! Come on, we have to get out here!" Ichigo said as he helped her up.

Orihime gave a him a sad look. "Wh-Where's...Gri-Grimm-j-jow?" She gulped.

Ichigo gave her a smile of reassuarance. "It's Alright...I've won."

Immediately, Orhime shunned her head down.

Silence.

"I-Inoue?.."

Orihime had tears streaming down her face as she grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his Bankai robe.

"I-Inoue, what is it?!"

She screamed as removed her hand from his collar and put the hand instead on her chest, putting her head down again. She stopped screaming. The arrancar uniform ripped off reaviling only a white short skirt and a black bra.

Ichigo slowly stood up, looking down at her. His eyes widended._ W-Wh-What?!_

He watched Orihime's hair turned black and as she raised her head, Ichigo coudn't believe his eyes.

Her face...tear stained cheeks...pale...black lips...and those emerald eyes...

_No! It c-can't be!_

And the number 4 branded on her waist.

* * *

N/A: I know! I know! Let me know if you're confused! Let me know if you want this the last chapter! Let me know what YOU think! Review if you have time!

Ichi


End file.
